


黑暗中的光

by carmenG



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG





	黑暗中的光

Lucas的生活并没有太多不开心。就像每个高中生一样，每天十几个清醒的小时中，50%用来完成学业，30%用来和朋友相处，15%用来吃喝拉撒，剩下5%用来胡思乱想，像无聊的成年人那样，“留一点点的时间给自己”。  
朋友们聊女孩的时间越来越多，而他发现自己越来越难以融入。有时候他想跟朋友们讨论同龄的男孩，比如运动很好的那个，比如个头很高的那个，比如八卦特别多的那个。朋友们也和他聊这些，但聊到后来总是会回到女孩的话题，胸大，脸美，屁股翘。他知道也认同她们很美、很性感、很诱人。但聊这些并不能让他感到兴奋，反而是越发沮丧。  
只是再沮丧也不能表现出来。他还没有特立独行的勇气，总归是要融入的。何况这样做也并不会让他过于不开心，不过是和大家一样，随波逐流地活着，只有在5%胡思乱想的时间，才抬眼看看透过乌云流泻的光芒。

Daphne那几个女孩弄的公共休息室计划，实在是太莫名其妙了。如果她们的真实目的不是开派对，那她们一定是脑子有病。  
Lucas骗了朋友来参加第一次活动。骗局很快暴露，他觉得尴尬。然后他看到有个陌生的高个男孩也来参加活动。那男孩长得真帅。  
于是他没忍住对那男孩看了又看。是真的帅，笑起来更好看。看到男孩和身边女孩说悄悄话，好想知道他们在说什么。  
可那男孩并没有注意到他。也对，他不过是一个普通的二年级，而这房间里还有很多更吸引人的男孩女孩，都在偷瞄这个陌生人。  
他仿佛能预见到接下去几天校园内的聊天内容。看到那个高个子了吗？他是谁？那女孩是谁？他们在交往吗？交往多久了？上床了吗？他的前女友都有谁？她们都怎样说他？无穷无尽的话题。  
活动结束，朋友们各自回家。Lucas瞄到男孩在贩卖机前犹豫的身影。要不要去搭个话，他也犹豫了。  
不管怎么说，能够和未来的校园话题人物成为朋友，应当不是坏事。再说他也确实想吃点什么。于是他走过去，友好地推荐了好吃的零食。男孩二话不说就听了他的推荐，倒像个好相处的人。  
看着男孩把那个零食买光，Lucas有些不理解。难道这人是打算送他一个？可看样子并没有这个意思。  
男孩邀请他一起抽XX。这大概是想交朋友的意思吧？Lucas和他聊了起来，得知他刚转学过来，比自己高一个年级。难怪从来没见过。  
不知怎么就聊到了奇怪这个词。男孩自己就很奇怪，还说他奇怪。真是奇怪的对话。  
Chloe追了过来，很不见外地坐在空余的位子上。这女孩年龄小，行事风格却很大胆，一来二去，已经跟男孩做了自我介绍。  
男孩说自己叫Eliott。Lucas暗暗记住了这个名字，同时开始发愁怎么摆脱Chloe的纠缠。

Eliott实在是普通的名字。Lucas徒劳地搜索着社交网络，宛如大海捞针。  
有志者事竟成，他想到学校的登记簿，果然在上面找到了Eliott的全名。虽然仍然没有找到对应的社交账号，但他看到了Eliott以前的一个众筹项目。大概是想自制一个动画视频，没筹够钱，只有些片段，是个爱情故事，关于恐惧，关于理解，关于接纳。  
所以Eliott是个文艺的人。Lucas反复看着那个视频片段，猜测它的含义。也许Eliott还在寻找自己的爱情，而又看不清爱情的模样，所以就像视频中的展现，一个模糊的影子，和一个人十指相交，身体相拥，额头相抵，唇舌相吻。  
那是个影子，而不是一个女孩。Lucas的思绪有些不受控制。或许Eliott和自己还挺像的。

接下去的发展有些出乎他的意料。他不大记得自己上一次对谁这么上过心，这么没原则，又有谁有这种神奇的魔力，只要一出现，甚至还没出现，就能抓走他所有的思维。  
和朋友约了派对又怎样？Eliott邀请他一起打发时间，所以美丽的Chloe，饥渴的朋友，都必须抛在脑后。  
Eliott整个人都让他迷恋。一颦一笑，一举一动，都有着无可匹敌的吸引力。说他奇怪，那他就甘于奇怪。听的音乐不合他胃口，那是他以前没见识。他不明白自己为什么变成了这样。大概是Eliott这个高年级太酷了，酷到他挪不开视线。  
头脑有些空，整个人都虚飘飘的。XX抽多了，好难控制自己。他想让Eliott也对自己印象深刻，就拿出幼年功底，弹了一首钢琴曲。恰好是I Love You，恰好而已。  
他回过头，发现沙发上的Eliott身体前倾，好看的眼睛正盯着他，而脸上的微笑，像是在掩饰什么情绪。Eliott说，他喜欢Lucas这样令人惊喜的人。  
也许Eliott也有些被自己吸引。Lucas和他道别，觉得他给自己理头发的动作很暧昧。  
朋友和Chloe指责他爽约和撒谎的短信让他觉得紧张。可是那又怎么样，他和Eliott度过了这么美好的时光。  
他想回头看看Eliott家的窗户，却看到Eliott从楼里出来，急匆匆地冲向一个女孩，吻了她，然后搂着她走远了。  
啤酒是真的挺沉的。他看清脚下的路，慢悠悠往家走。  
是了。Eliott这么帅，多半不是单身。他一定也帮那个女孩整理头发，给她弹钢琴，带着她跟随音乐疯狂舞动。她一定让他每天都在惊喜之中。那个视频中的影子，其实Eliott早就找到了吧。

Lucas搞定了朋友和Chloe，但搞不定自己内心的疑问。他觉得Alexia很奇怪。为什么她可以以前和女孩在一起，现在和男孩在一起，还如此自在地描述着自己的感受？  
金赛量表这东西也很扯淡。他测出了绝对异性恋的结果，好像安心了一些，又好像更迷茫了。  
而且他总是在想Eliott。他听到女孩子们聊起这个三年级的帅哥，也有男孩子问那家伙的来历。他和他们一样，不过是Eliott生活中的一个普通人。要说有什么与众不同的，就是他知道Eliott喜欢听什么音乐。他最近一直在听，边听边想Eliott。  
他和朋友聊着天，Eliott过来找他，表情语气就像熟悉的朋友。Lucas下意识地装作不认识，怕朋友问他们怎么认识，怕Eliott揭穿他。看出Eliott有些不高兴，他又怕再没机会和Eliott说话。

又一次见到Eliott，是在Daphne她们偷偷办的学校派对上。不只是Eliott，还有他那个女朋友，叫Lucille。她长得挺好看，和Eliott紧紧贴在一起。  
Eliott仿佛还在生气。他戴了口罩遮住大半张脸，但眼神凌厉。Lucas自觉理亏，不大敢直视Eliott，但却控制不住地盯着他看。这该死的吸引力，怎么才能抵御住。  
他发现自己也在生气，想埋怨。Eliott和女友亲密地跳着舞，目不斜视。Lucas一口气上来，也贴住Chloe，和她接吻。  
Chloe的回应很热烈，他反而不知所措。他偷偷睁眼，想知道Eliott有没有看自己。Eliott正盯着他，又望向女友，脸上的笑容很自然。  
Lucas的心跳越来越快。他看到Eliott和女友接吻，就像自己和Chloe一样。可Eliott却望向自己，就像自己正望向他。他在笑。他在笑什么？也许是女友说了让他开心的话。可Eliott为什么笑的时候还看着他？  
他应该挪开视线，或者闭上眼睛，专注于面前的女孩。可他什么都做不到，Eliott就像吸铁石一样，牢牢地牵着他的全部思维。  
派对的灯光忽明忽暗，光影之间，房间里似乎只剩下他们两个人，各自拥抱一个模糊的影子，都想要抓住那微弱的光芒，看清周围，也看清自己。  
学校保安的出现打乱了狂欢的人群。Lucas跑了出来，突然想起Eliott。这家伙刚来学校，还不熟悉环境，万一被保安逮到……他的胳膊被拽住，那人带着他狂奔，正是Eliott。  
跑得太快，让他的心脏又跳个不停。Eliott送他回家，两人走得很慢。可这条路还是太短了，他的心跳都来不及回到正常。  
Eliott说他想要开始新恋情，不一定非要和女孩子。Lucas下意识地扭头去看他，两人又对视。所以Eliott是在暗示他吗？应该是吧。他不敢确认。  
在他家楼下，Eliott和他道了晚安，就不说话了。Lucas小心翼翼地呼吸，觉得和他离得好远，就算是拥抱，也要往前迈一大步。而且他们熟到可以拥抱的程度了吗？  
Eliott一直盯着他，目不转睛。哪有人会这样盯着别人看？Lucas没意识到自己也在这样盯着他。他觉得自己这回没有预料错，Eliott一定是在犹豫要不要吻他，正如他此刻非常想亲吻Eliott。快来吧，快来，趁他还没有那么害怕。  
身后有人打招呼，打断了Lucas的迷乱。他从来没有这么不期待Manon的出现。  
他扭回头继续面对Eliott。Eliott的眼神和刚才不同了，似乎在对他说，没关系的。可他心里还是非常沮丧。

如果说Manon有什么让Lucas不满意的，除去出现的时机不合适，就是她太聪明了。  
她大概都没记清Eliott这个陌生人的长相，就开始旁敲侧击地问Lucas。他心烦意乱，不理解Manon为什么这么烦人。  
跟Eliott短信聊天的过程真是过山车一样。一会儿让他幸福得无以复加，一会儿让他迷茫得不知所措。他想多了解Eliott一些，但Eliott总是不给他这个机会。  
于是Lucas决心自己创造机会。他听Daphne说到Eliott对她们那个项目的投入，立刻就决定也投入自己的时间。这回Eliott很快有了响应，约他一起绘制壁画。  
他早早到了休息室，一边幸福地看着手机上的时钟，一边回忆着在Eliott家看到的那些绘画。不知道艺术家Eliott对学校的这面墙有什么打算。  
这休息室并不私密。但Eliott像是个疯起来没边际的人，谁知道他会做出什么举动。也许那天被Manon打断的一切，今天可以继续。  
他一遍遍地看时钟。Eliott迟到了。好吧，看在他这么帅的面子上，允许他迟到十分钟。毕竟帅哥都被宠坏了，自己又不是什么美女，帅哥不会提前到来殷切期盼的。不过也许Eliott是做其他准备而耽误了时间？  
他给Eliott发了短信询问，带了些埋怨的口气。这家伙不要太过分哦。  
他听到开门的声音，一扫刚才的不满，面带笑容迎接姗姗来迟的Eliott。要说的话都想好了，你没事吧？我没等多久，没事没事。  
但来人并不是他，而是Daphne她们几个，还有Manon。居然特意问他Eliott是不是那天晚上和他在一起的人。  
Lucas真想把一肚子的怨气撒在她身上。他觉得Manon像是在质疑自己和Eliott的关系，这可大事不妙。于是他借用了一下路过的Chloe，用这个名义上的女友去堵Manon的怀疑。她没再说什么。本来也没什么可说的。

Eliott到底是出现了。从某种程度上说，他就像是Lucas和Chloe的助攻。要不是这家伙，Lucas都不知道自己有多需要Chloe。  
胳膊搂住Chloe的同时，Lucas决定不再被Eliott蛊惑。随这家伙怎么说，反正他的行为已经再明显不过了，Lucas对他就是个无所谓的存在，仅限于偶尔打发时间。  
他听着Eliott道歉。Eliott说自己昨天爽约是因为出了些事。借口。Lucas不打算做什么反应，而且Chloe问出了让他也很担心的问题，Eliott是不是真的有什么难处理的情况。答案是否定的。Eliott又邀请他小聚，当作赔礼。抽XX，喝啤酒，听音乐，而且音乐让他挑。他想起上次在Eliott家的时光，不自觉就笑了出来。Eliott也笑了。  
Chloe是个好女孩。可能是怕Lucas为难，她主动提出把定好的约会变成和Eliott及Lucille的四人约会。Lucas就同意了，反正是她想约这个会，他可没有多迫切。如果按照他希望的来，那他宁愿只和Eliott度过周五的时光。

一模一样的句子，周五晚上，Eliott也对他说出了口。本来期待只有他们两个人的。  
Lucas压下心里骤然升起的激动。他好像又一次谅解了Eliott，毫无原则可言。  
他跟着Eliott从家里逃跑，虽然不知道要去哪里，但和Eliott在一起的一分一秒都是冒险，身处其中，仿佛不知道什么是害怕。  
Eliott说自己常来这段废弃铁路，但这是第一次带别人来。Lucas感到了一点点幸福。原来自己也是Eliott的第一个。  
所以怕黑的他就大着胆子跟随Eliott往隧道中走。他看到Eliott特意做的准备，原来这家伙没有骗他。又幸福了一点点。  
越走越深，视野范围里只有Eliott手电筒的光亮。Lucas越来越害怕，脑子也乱乱的。这家伙想到了准备手电筒，为什么不多准备一个？这是要领着他走到哪里去？万一手电筒也没电了怎么办？  
Eliott在他身边绕着圈，调戏一样，看出他对黑暗的恐惧。有时候Eliott离他非常近，嘴唇仿佛就在他耳边。他死撑着嘴硬，坚称自己不怕黑。Eliott问，和自己这样奇怪的人在一起，他真的不怕吗？  
话音未落，手电筒关掉了。Lucas什么都看不到，也听不到声音。他叫着Eliott的名字，问他在哪里。  
Eliott打开了手电筒，笑着。Lucas吐槽他的无聊，一边鼓起勇气接近他，告诉他，即使两个人离得这么近，自己也不害怕。Eliott看着他，说自己不会再突然关电了，因为Lucas似乎有些害怕。  
可他还是关掉了手电筒。Lucas伸手往前摸，刚才还近在咫尺的Eliott，此时不见了踪影。他小心翼翼地原地转身，有些不满地抱怨。漆黑的隧道让他的双腿有些发软，但却不敢做更大的动作。他等了几秒，还是没有听到Eliott的声音。这才开口承认，他确实是有些害怕了。  
Eliott带着光亮一起出现在他面前，还是那样笑着。Lucas盯着他，不大高兴。这个故意调戏他的Eliott真是令人心烦。  
可是看着Eliott的脸离他越来越近，他知道，那个期待已久的吻终于要来了。这回是认真的，也不会受到任何人的干扰。他微微扬起头，迎着Eliott的角度，轻轻闭上眼，微微张开唇。  
手电筒又灭了。Lucas睁大眼睛，在黑暗中叹气。他觉得自己离爆发不远了。受够了Eliott的欲拒还迎、若即若离，搞这么多花样，难道等待越久，这个吻会越甘甜吗？  
他听到了雷雨的声音。心里的恐惧快到极限，可Eliott没有回应他的呼唤。  
脑海里突然想起同性恋这个词。他听过很多人对同性恋的嘲笑，故意捉弄的也不在少数，更有甚者，直男挑逗起他们的兴趣，然后又当众羞辱。  
他终于看清隧道出口，Eliott站在雨中，头发湿得凌乱，稳稳地站着，直直地盯着他。  
他慢慢地向Eliott走去，忽然想起那个网上的视频，男人也是这样站在隧道外，天也下着雨，那个模糊的影子就像自己一样，正走出隧道。  
心里的感觉慢慢都消失了。Eliott问他连雨也害怕吗？不是的，他什么都不怕了。  
他在Eliott面前站定，试探地伸出双手，十指微弯。如果他没有想错，如果Eliott愿意，他们可以让那部未完成的动画成为现实。  
就像梦一样，Eliott看着他的姿势，慢慢露出笑容，然后也伸出双手，和他十指交叉，手掌紧紧地贴在一起。  
也许是他扑向了Eliott，也许是Eliott扑向了他，或者是他们扑向了彼此。他安心地被Eliott抱在怀里，带些歇斯底里地接吻。Eliott似乎比他更为急切，摸他脸的手指有些用力，身体向他倒得厉害，很快就从嘴唇进攻到舌头，吻得他有些头晕，好长的一个吻，换气都显得奢侈。  
一吻结束，Eliott还依依不舍地咬着他的下唇。Lucas突然感到，也许他们对彼此的需要相差无几。  
他扬起头，感受着雨水落在自己脸上。水滴冲不走他们脸上的笑容，也冲不开他们紧紧贴在一起的身体。  
他把头埋在Eliott的肩窝，微微喘着气。这大概是他这辈子最幸福的时刻。  
Eliott就是他的光。但愿这束光永远不会消散，一直在他身边，需要时就会亮起，指引他在黑暗中前行。


End file.
